Demi-What? Chapter 1: The Beginning
by wookiebeast01
Summary: A 13 year old girl named Kat Kurrant thinks she's completely normal, well, besides being dyslexic and having ADHD. Her 'normal' world made a huge change when she fell asleep on the riverbed on her way home from school on her 14th birthday and had the strangest dream she's had in a long time. Even stranger than the one she's been having every night for 2 months.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

I ran as fast as I can gasping sharp breaths threw a never ending ending forest.

Let's pause this moment real quick and recalculate. You may be wondering why I'm running like a mad person through a forest. Or, you may be wondering why I'm in the middle of a forest at all. Or, you may just be wondering whether I was a guy or a girl and what I look like because I have not yet told you. I can answer all those questions but first, I'd like to continue running. Why? Um... Maybe because my life is on the line. Back to reality.

He found me! The thing that had haunted my nightmares since two months ago when it cornered me in an empty tavern. I just barely managed to escape. Running from its massive jaws and escaping through its extremely hairy legs (which are more like tree trunks and... Did something die in its loincloth?). When I finally allowed hope that the thing was gone and that it totally forgot about me- it came back. Of course.

"AHHH-OW! UGH!" I fell, skidding to a halt on my face. I sat up, wincing, my wrist bursting with excruciating pain. It felt like a hot knife was trying to wriggle its way into my bone. I couldn't move it. "Oh no... no no no no NO!" My wrist, I noticed, was obviously broken. It started to bruise and swell, becoming a sickly sade of black and blue. Then I remembered, the thing! I turned around and looked up into a face that was so scarred and bruised it no longer looked like a face. In fact, it looked like a giant, disgusting, purple grape. His nose looked as if it had been torn off, his lips small and scarred, his eyes- I took a sharp intake of breath (accidentally inhaling its breath... not the best idea). He had one huge eye and it sat in the center of his big, ugly forehead. His one eyebrow furrowed down making it look like the bottom of a down-pointing arrow. He also had no hair and only half of one ear, which looked as if it had been severed by a knife. His black eye glared menacingly down at me. There was no sympathy in it. No kindness. And I definately couldn't find any thought of the thing not wanting to kill me. Then, he advanced. I screamed, scooting on my butt away from him until my back collided with a thick tree trunk, forcing me to stay put. He raised his fist and swung it down fiercely. Then i woke up in a cold sweat.

I put my hand to my chest, breathing hard. I got out of bed and walked to my closet to get changed. I've had the same exact dream every night since I met the ugly thing two months ago. I took off my pajamas and threw on a black jacket over a teal shirt and blue jeans. I pulled my long, wavy black hair back in a ponytail and looked at my sea green eyes in the mirror. They looked scared and shocked like they did every morning I woke up with that dream. You'd think I'd be used to it by now but I still wake up with a frightening jolt. I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen. My mom was sitting in a brown leather armchair, a book in her hands. My mom was beautiful. She had long auburn hair and sky blue eyes. Her nose covered in freckles. When she saw me she smiled but her smile soon changed once she saw how pale my normally tan skin was. She got up and jogged over to me. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed, "What-" she stopped when she saw my face. "Oh," she breathed, her brow slightly puckered, "Same dream?" I nodded. "Ok. Well... you'll brighten up," she smiled at me hoping I'd smile back. I didn't. "Breakfast is on the table and the bus'll be here in 10 minutes starting your new day of school!" She smiled brightly at me and this time, I couldn't help but return it. A new day. New people. Another chance to not blow up the school. Another chance to not flood all the toilets... Or drinking fountians... Or... Do anything weird like that. Another chance to not send a wild horse on one of my classmates (even though he deserved it). Another chance to not mess up. Wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 2: Tool Boy

I walked out of the house and onto the bus, my shoulders sagging from the weight of my backpack. I walked down the bus aisle until I found an unoccupied seat right next to a boy my age. He had freckles along his long nose, deep, chocolate eyes, and wavy blonde hair that stuck up in odd places.

I slid my backpack off my shoulders and sat down. The boy was looking at his hands and fumbling with something. I tried a smile, "Hi." It took a few minutes but he finally looked up from his... whatever it was. "What'd you say?" "Um... I said hi." "Oh!" He uttered looking embarrassed, "Sorry. I... uh... was working on something... Hi." He added awkwardly. 'Ok... Well, my name's Kat Kurrant but you can call me KK. What are you working on?" "Oh! Well, honestly... I don't know. My hands always need to be moving so I bring small objects to entertain myself. I tend to fidget when I get bored and if I have stuff to work with I tend to accidentally make something cool." He looked down at his contraption, which looked like a small metal box and pushed a small red button which sat on the side. Immediately a small propeller popped up and two little wings protruded from the sides. The boy smiled and pulled a small black lever, which I didn't notice was there until now, causing the blades to start spinning, lifting the small box-plane into the air and causing a small screen to open up in the front. It was a digital screen and it read:

HELLO

I stared at it for a minute then looked at him. "You made that..." I muttered in disbelief, "Without even knowing what you were doing? How long did it take?" I have to admit, I'm impressed. "Um..." He said, thinking, his face now a bright shade of pink, "Since I got on the bus, I guess, so... about 5 minutes." He said it casually, not like he was trying to impress me... But it was working anyway. "Wow." I said, breathlessly, "Oh! I still don't know your name." "Oh, right. Sorry about that." He blushed a little, "My name is Sam Cantrell but you can call me Sammy." I smiled at him, "It's nice to meet you Sammy."


	3. Chapter 3: Dorene Mars

The bus stopped in front of a large white (I think that used to be the color), rectangular building. The place was so rusted down it looked bronze instead of white. The place may have looked pretty (like back in the 1700s) but now it looked like it should be torn down. Weeds slithered up the sides, the windows were broken and a plate sized chunk was taken out of one corner showing a few copper pipes. The 'school' looked like it hasn't been used in a long time and like a place children should never enter. But hey, once you've been kicked out of 8 different schools you kind of run out of places to go.

I took a hesitant step out of the bus and looked up at my new 'school' when I felt a cold hand on my back and was pushed hard onto the concrete sidewalk (which was cracked and broken almost everywhere you looked). My hands, now slightly bloody from scraping against the concrete, curled into fists. I turned around, ready to break the person who had just pushed me when I saw something that surprised me. Expecting to see a 'tough' looking person I saw a tall pretty girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a short jean skirt and a jean jacket with a huge pink bow on her breast pocket, which matched the one in her hair. Somehow, she seemed worse than what I was expecting. She also wore the smuggiest look of smugness I've ever seen.

"What was that for?" I stuttered, trying to contain my anger. Maybe it was an accident.

"What?" The girl put on a look of innocence. Ok, it definitely was not an accident.

"You pushed me!" I exploded. I could immediately tell that this girl was gonna be a problem and extremely annoying. "Oh... that," her smug smile returned, "Well, you were going a bit slow and I just thought I'd give you a little push to speed things up. Sweetheart." She added, as if she was trying to get me on my last nerve. She had a slight southern accent, which made me get even more upset because it was cute!

"Sweetheart," I mocked, "O-ho! Don't you dare start with sweetheart, 'Sweetheart'"

"Um..." I jumped. Sammy's nervous voice, including himself, appeared right beside me. "How about we just s-start over? You can start, Dorene- O-or I could start. Yeah. How about I s-start?" He quickly added after receiving an icy cold glare from Dorene. "Oookaayy... Um... Hi. M-my name Sam and it's n-nice to meet you."

"Is it?!" I glared at him but he stuck out a hand towards Dorene anyway. She stared at it.

"Um... Ok." Sammy gave an exasperated sigh. "It's nice to meet you Dorene. Now, say hello to my friend KK-"

"It's Kat or Kurrant to her." I interrupted, crossing my arms and glaring at her.

"Oh? Kat, is it?" Dorene perked up excitedly, "You know, maybe I should get you a welcome gift?"

"See? There we go! You guys are already get-" Sammy started, then stopped because, again, he was interrupted.

"How about a nice, big ball of yarn? Wouldn't that be fun, 'Cat'? What color do you want?" And with that, Dorene walked away, the look of smugness still plastered on her beautiful face.


	4. Chapter 4: Hallows School

Sammy and I walked down the concrete sidewalk towards the school, the rest of the class trailing behind them.

"I can't believe it," I crossed my arms, mumbling under my breath and thinking about that girl, Dorene Mars.

"Me neither," sighed Sammy looking down at the yellow paper in his hands. It contained all the classes he was taking. Mine was in my backpack. "My mom's making me take English! She knows I'm dyslexic!" Surprise and excitement burst somewhere inside me and I looked at him, shocked, and asked, to make sure I heard him right,

"You're dyslexic?"

"Well," He was a bright shade of pink, blushing with embarrassment, "Yeah." The last word was nothing more than a whisper and I had to lean forward to hear him him. Excitement flooded every part of my body and I couldn't help smiling wildly.

"So am I!"

"Really?" He looked up at me (he was two inches shorter than I was) with a look of shock plastered on his face, "You aren't messing with me?"

"Why would I mess with you?" I half whispered half yelled, still smiling.

He looked relieved now. A wide smile slowly spread itself on Sammy's face. "Do you have... ADHD as well?" He winced as if he expected me to laugh.

"YES!" The word burst from my mouth so loud the whole class looked over at us. "Oops..."

The doors to the school opened wide a moment later, saving me from having to tell everyone what I was so excited about.

"Hello!" A deep, 'in charge' sounding voice spoke. It came from a tall, willowy woman with long dark brown hair, a sunken face, and amber eyes. She was wearing a white blouse and a long black skirt. "Children!" Her smile looked almost forced and made me tense. "Welcome to Hallows School for... Gifted Children. My name is Willow-" I bit back a laugh, which caused me to snort loudly. "Is there a problem, miss..." Came Willow's deep authority voice.

"Um... Kat Kurrant, ma'am and no." I squeaked. I felt my face getting hot.

"Then may I continue, miss Kurrant, without any rude interruptions?" I nodded feebly, looking at my feet. "Thank you." She glared at me. "I will have you know that in this school there will be no rule breaking or anything like that of any sort. If this does happen there will be... Harsh consequences." After fixing her beady eyes on every last student she landed them on me, keeping them there. It felt as if she could see straight in to my soul. I shivered. "Now, as I was saying earlier, my name is Willow Stele but I will be known to all of you as Mrs. Stele or ma'am, understand?" The whole class muttered sounds of agreement. "Good." She gave that forced smile again. "Then we will get along just fine, won't we?" And with that, we were off to find our first class.

A few hours later, Sammy and I were sitting in the lunch room eating the revolting cafeteria food. I poked my pizza with my fork, it had fuzz on it. The fuzz moved, squirming and wriggling like it was trying to escape. I let out a shrill scream and jumped backwards, falling out of my seat.

"Food moved?" Sammy asked, looking at his own plate with a disgusted look.

"Yeah." I barely got the word out. I felt sick to my stomach. If I was hungry, the feelings gone now.

"Mrs. Stele seems... nice?" Sammy, obviously trying to keep his attention somewhere other than the food, mumbled.

"Um... Sammy... I don't think 'nice' is the right word. She's more like a foul old-"

"Who are you talking about?" A scratchy voice questioned behind us. We turned around. The scratchy voice belonged to a tall, Hispanic boy a little older than me with wide brown eyes and acne on his nose and chin. "Don't you think that's a tad rude?" He wore baggy jeans, enormous white sneakers and a black t-shirt. He had a black cap over his shaggy black hair. He walked with a limp.

"Um... Sorry?" I looked at the boy, confused, "I was talking about Mrs. Stele. You know, the willowy Willow?" I cracked a grin, laughing at my own pun. Sammy and the boy both just starred at me. "Ok. Not the funniest but you have to admit, it was pretty clever." They just shook their heads. I sighed, "So, what's your name?"

"Danny," the boy replied, "Danny Moulton, mind if I sit with you?"

"Well..." I started but was stopped, getting interrupted by Sammy... Again.

"Yes!" Sammy answered quickly before I could tell Danny no. "My name's Sammy Cantrell and this is my friend-" I cut him off, pulling him by the arm and standing next the trash bin, away from Danny.

"Why!?" I demanded.

"Well, he seems nice and I don't want to make any more enemies! Remember Dorene?" He whispered.

"Do I have remember her!?" I retorted, "How could I not!? I'm still trying to think of a smart retort to get back at her."

"Well," He shrugged, "That won't be anytime soon." I glared at him. He looked over my shoulder and back at Danny, "You can sit." Danny smiled, and I groaned.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream

At 3:30, I walked out of room 12 (which was pre-algebra) and headed down the long hallway, people trying to push through me like I was in the middle of a football game. Class went 30 minutes late, much to my disliking. Sammy had algebra, so he was in room 12 earlier. He told me to meet him next to the restrooms so he could ride home with me. When I got there, I was surprised to see he wasn't there. I turned my head right and left hoping that maybe he stuck around, but only saw a sea of students who weren't Sammy. A bing sounded in my pocket and I pulled out my phone. Sammy put his number in it when we were on the bus. Sammy said he made his own phone and after seeing it, I believed him. It definitely looked handmade. Anyway, I turned on my phone and looked at it. It said I missed a call from Sammy and that he left a voicemail. I pressed the play button.

"Hi, Kat, sorry I wasn't in the restrooms but I had to leave. I stayed 15 minutes after 3. My mom started to get extremely worried and called me 10 after 3 so, 5 minutes after that I decided to go. Sorry I didn't stay. I hope you aren't m-mad. See you tomorrow. Call me when you get home because I'm sure by now you've missed the bus. Bye. From Sammy... Do you say that on voicemail?" I smiled to myself and pocketed the phone. I thought of calling my mom but then remembered she was at work and couldn't pick me up.

"Guess I'm walking home..." I muttered, sulking. I'm glad Sammy went home to his mom to keep her from getting worried but I'm also a little dissapointed he didn't stay. But I wasn't mad at him. Now I have to walk home alone. I sighed and started the long walk.

I walked down the concrete path that led to the school and stepped into the quiet and deserted street.

"Ugh!" I groaned, "It's gonna take me forever to get home at this rate. Maybe there's a shortcut through these trees." Great. I'm talking to myself. I walked towards the trees across the street and under the shade of their branches.

About a half hour later I knew I was lost. I called my mom to tell her but no one answered. She's probably to busy with work, I thought, and doesn't have any access to her phone at the moment. I continued walking, the forest getting darker and darker by the minute. Two hours past and by then the sun was setting and I knew I was gonna have to spend the night here. Something didn't feel right, though... It felt as if someone or... Something was watching me through the shadows. Probably nothing, though. I'm walking alone through the woods and am letting the dark get to me, that's all. I shrugged of the thought and continued walking until I heard the peaceful flow of a river. I love water, so I turned and headed straight for it.

When I reached the river I sat down on the cool, wet dirt and run my hands slowly through the glassy water, making it ripple. It felt cool and refreshing. Freezing cold but I liked it... A lot. All my energy came rushing back to me, I felt as if I could do anything. Put in front of me and I'd do it! I no longer felt hungry or tired but great! Yeah, water tends to that to me... A little weird but I love it! I cupped the cold water in my hands and splashed my face. It felt so good! Even though I wasn't tired I knew I had to sleep so I could find my way home in the morning. I laid down on the cool dirt, laying my head on a smooth rock (which wasn't extremely comfortable and nothing compared to a fluffed pillow) and closing my eyes, falling asleep.

I expected to have the same dream I do every night but instead I got the strangest dream I've ever had in my life. Yes, that included the rampaging cyclops. I was sitting by the ocean, the waves licking my toes, a towel beneath me. I sighed. This is perfect. I was in my most favorite place in the whole world, completely carefree. I looked down at my body to see what I was wearing, a one piece bathing the color of the ocean (which was a bright, neon bluish green) and black shorts. Neither of which were mine. Who cares! A thought struck me, I should go swimming. I love to swim! So, I threw off my shorts and ran into the ocean full speed, smiling as the waves climbed my legs, my waist, shoulders, neck, and finally covering my head. I dove downwards, the water's pressure pushing against me. After about a minute and a half I ran out of oxygen. I couldn't breath. I tried to swim back up to the surface but I couldn't move, I just sat there in the water, swaying, my face probably turning red to purple. Suddenly, a small fish with gleaming silver scales swims up to me and does the weirdest thing. It talks.

"You can breathe underwater, dummy!"

"I can w- I'M BREATHING UNDERWATER!"

All the fish says is "Duh..." and swims away, disappearing behind some seaweed.

"No way..." I mutter breathlessly.

A quick moment after admiring my new 'super power' a man's head pops up from behind the seaweed the fish disappeared in. I scream and jump back, shocked. Bubbles escape from my mouth, rising to the surface above me.

"Hello. How are you today?" He waves at me. Great. First I see talking fish and now I'm going to have a conversation with a merman. He has black hair like mine, tan skin and eyes the same color as mine: sea green like the ocean. A fisherman's hat was placed carelessly on the top of his wavy black hair. When he smiled it spread warmth all over my body and felt like a hot day at the beach, melting popsicles and sand that burnt your feet unless you went in the water. That smile spread warmth that made my skin and heart tingle with happiness and joy.

"Hi and fine." I smiled nervously back at him. This man looked just like me... Why?... Who is he? "Um...Who are you?"

"I am Poseidon, of course," he responds flashing that war tingly feeling smile again making me want to smile back. I didn't. I didn't know who this man was. " But who I am to you... You will soon find out, Kat."

"How do you know my name?" This guy was a little creepy.

"You'll figure that out eventually, but right now I'm just gonna say 'just 'cause I do' and flash a wide smile." He grinned toothily at me, "I just happen to know that your name is Kat Kurrant and that you go by KK-"

"Um...-"

"Wait. I'm not finished. You were 13 years old but that changes at midnight because tonight is your precious birthday, Kat. Happy 14th birthday, KK." He was smiling really wide now and it was starting to scare me. There were two reasons I wasn't running, or swimming, away screaming from this crazy lunatic. Reason #1: I couldn't move. It felt like an invisible force was holding me in place. Reason #2: I see kindness and love in this man's eyes. Ok. So, maybe the second reason isn't really a good reason but so what. He looks a lot like me. Maybe he's a relative my mom never mentioned, like a distant uncle.

"When you wake up you will find your gift sitting next to you." He suddenly looks behind him like he could hear and see something I couldn't and says quickly, "I have to go! Good luck, Kat!"

My eyes shot open and I was awake.


	6. Chapter 6: Campers?

I looked around frantically for the man, Poseidon, that had appeared in my dream. He was no where to be found. I frowned. He wished me Happy Birthday and then said he had to leave... I'm so confused. It was really strange. I laid my head down on the soft dirt, placed my bare feet in the water and starred at the stars. They twinkled and seemed to dance gleefully in front of my eyes. I sat up, looking at the river's current but not really seeing it. What could that dream have meant? Why did I have it? Who was he? I rubbed my eyes. All this thinking and curiosity was giving me a splitting headache. I laid my head back on the flat rock and closed my eyes. I'll have to think of this later because right now, I'm way to tired.

I opened my eyes again and looked around again, thinking I'd see Poseidon standing next to me or a few feet away. It's just a dream, I told myself, of course he isn't real. But instead of seeing Poseidon, because it's just a dream, I see a long piece of shiny metal wrapped in a red bow and sitting next to me. It was a bronze colored sword about 3 feet in length. A small bronze dagger with black leather grip laid against it. I looked down at it and pulled off the enormous red bow that was covering the metal's beauty. A bright teal envelope fell off and landed in my lap. **KAT KURRANT** was written on the front in bright yellow. An orange sea shell was stamped in the middle. I opened it and pulled out a small teal piece of paper and read it aloud, to make sure it was real and hopefully not some horrid prank... It couldn't be pranksters, I thought, they wouldn't have known he was in my dream. It wrote:

 _Dear Kat Kurrant (Or KK),_

 _Tada! Happy Birthday! I know it is the perfect gift because I know what you are soon to face, plus I never give the wrong gift. Like I said last time, you will soon find out who I am to you and why I count in your life. I promise you will see and understand. Good luck._

 _P.S. Stay close to the water. It will heal your physical and sometimes mental injuries. Stay close to the water and I will be with you. It will help you in great times of need._

 _-Poseidon_

Poseidon said my gift would be sitting next to me when I awoke and here it is.

"Wow..." I breathed, still not exactly believing everything I was seeing, "Thanks Poseidon. They're beautiful."

"Where is she? We've been looking everywhere and my feet are killing me!" A guys voice. It sounded rough like sandpaper but also whiny like he complained often.

"She shouldn't be far, Stan," came another voice, female. It was smooth and light but full of authority. "And we're not going to be the loser team to quit! Chiron sent us all out to find this one girl and we aren't going to quit just because of a few sore feet! Now, follow me, you whiny babies! We're going to be the first team to find that demigod!" That last sentence was followed by a few moans and some excited shouts.

"Danny _Mule_ -ton said that she smelled, like, super powerful and, like, more than the average, like, demigod. This voice was a girls, 16 and a tad immature. They were looking for a girl who's extremely powerful for this guy named Chiron. It sounds like a whole bunch of people split up into teams to find her. Then, the immature girl mentioned 'demigod'. What's that supposed to mean? Some kind of codename? I tried to stand quietly but failed lamely when a twig snapped loudly beneath my left foot. I cringed.

"Hey!" Said the guy... Stan, "Something's over here! I heard it moving!" I gripped the handle of my new dagger which was sitting in my belt, my other hand on my sword (which was also sitting in my belt... Who knew belts could not only hold up my pants but also contain deadly weapons? Who knew!?) The immature girl gasped,

"It could be, like, a meanie monster!" She gasped again, more loudly this time and causing me jump a little, "Be, like, totally careful, Loran!"

I'll be fine, B! Now, quit your useless moaning! I'm not that little girl who's afraid of everything that moves anymore! I'm a daughter of Ares and cowardice is not in my blood! Not anymore..." The bushes I was crouching behind twitched and moved. I sat as quietly as I can, not daring to move.

"AHA! I found you! Finally! You're her... right?" The girl called Loran jumped out of the bushes, glaring down at me. She had choppy blonde-white hair that barely scraped her chin. She had a large white scar that ran through her right eyebrow, missing her eye by barely a centimeter and a small scar that cut above her thin lips. She wore a black leather jacket over her blood red shirt and black jeans that were cut and frayed at the knees. She also had a black sword in her left hand that looked to long for her, but she held it easily. That didn't make me feel any better. I didn't know what to do so I took out my dagger, still gripping the sword hard, my knuckles turning white and smiled nervously at her,

"Hi."

"Uh... Hi?" Maybe she wasn't expecting me to smile at her. A girl who looked like she could kill a whole army by herself... And wanted to. I gasped. Maybe they're gonna kill me! I started to scoot backwards on my butt, keeping my eyes on her long black sword. "Oh, quit your cowering, girl!" She said, eyeing me. "I promise I'm not gonna slice you into a million pieces. Oh, for Ares sakes! Come here!" I scoot backwards as fast as I could, not daring to hesitate (even though it probably won't help me much). She called it cowardice, I called it saving my butt from getting skewered. Suddenly, a hand whipped out of nowhere and grabbed me by my shoulder. Loran was strong, I could feel it in her grip. Her muscles tightened and gripped my shoulder harder every time I moved, making me wince. She sighed like I was an annoying fly that wouldn't go away... Even though I was trying to.

"Look," she said, rolling her brown eyes dramatically, "We aren't gonna kill you. You have my word. We just wanna take you to Chiron so he can look at you, ask you a few minor questions and tell us we won by finding you first. Please?" She added the last word hastily and it sounded forced. Her tone sounded bored and excited at the same time... Wait... Was that possible?

"Fine," I said, "But you have to answer a few questions of mine."

"Sorry, girl, but we ask the questions here and-"

"Fine." I cut her off. Her two friends, Stan and B, started to climb out of the bushes. If I was gonna be attacked I was gonna be outnumbered and would lose. But I continued coolly, "Then I won't go with you."

"But-" the girl named B (the immature 16 year old) started but I cut her off, too.

"Nope. I ask the questions here." I smiled nastily. B had to stand for something, I thought, but what? She was extremely pretty. She had long red hair that looked like dancing flames in the sunlight orange freckles lining her perfectly shaped nose. She was pale but made that look beautiful. She had neon green eyes and looked like the kind of girl that would look good in anything she put on. Right now she wore a shirt that read Camp-Half Blood and Long Island New York in black. It also portrayed a black horse with wings standing on its hind legs. Loran groaned.

"Fine!" She said loudly, rolling her eyes and making her pale scar expand. "But hurry up because we're on a tight schedule."

"We are?" Stan asked coming out of the bushes. "But Chiron said-"

"Yes," Loran interrupted, gritting her teeth. "We are. Now ask your questions, girl. You get three."

I looked at Stan, "Ok." He had blonde, almost yellow, hair that seemed to glow bright in the sunlight and dark blue eyes. He was wearing the same shirt B was wearing and blue jeans over black cowboy boots. "My first question, why do you want me and what will you do with me if I come with you?-"

"Ok," Started Loran, "That counts as two questions and I can only answer them like this: You're special and we promise we won't hurt you. You will get more details when you meet Chiron. Now, ask your last question."

I sighed, thinking. "Who's Chiron?"

B answered this one. "He's, like, the main guy at camp and, like, stuff. He's trained, like, a thousand heroes, including, like, me."

"Uh-huh... Heroes? What do you mean? And what do you mean by... Camp?"

Stan opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he saw the icy glare Loran was giving him.

"You have asked your three questions. Now, you come with us to see Chiron. Follow me."

Loran went back through the bushes, Stan behind her, followed by me and then came B. It felt as if we were walking for miles. It came to a point to where I wasn't able to remember every turn so that I could find my way back. It all looked exactly the same. Trees, bushes, flowers, meadows. Trees, bushes, flowers, meadows. Trees, bushes, flowers, meadows. Over and over and over again. Silence was broken only by the snapping of twigs beneath our feet and the wind rustling the trees and the occasional tweet and squawk of birds. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are we going?" I blurted it loud and fast to where even I didn't know what I was saying.

"What?" Loran stopped causing Stan to bump into her and turned around, facing me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, a little slower this time.

She sighed, "We're going to a camp. Our camp and our home. We're going to a place where you won't be ridiculed for your differences. A place you will fit in. A place you can call home."

Stan rolled his eyes dramatically, "So, basically, we're going to Camp Half-Blood."

"Huh?" I think I'm more confused then I was before.

"Chiron will explain everything. C'mon." Loran faced forwards again and continued walking.

About 30 minutes later Loran cut through some more brush and we followed her to a dirt road. Two large white vans were parked in front of us, their engines humming smoothly.

"Alright," Loran turned and looked at me, her face placid and calm. "Get in."

"But-" I started but Stan cut me off almost immediately.

"We promise no harm will come to you. The vans are completely safe and so is the camp. C'mon."

He hopped up and into the first van, looking back and beckoning me to follow him. I watched as Loran and B both climbed into the van, smiling and talking excitedly. I decided that if I'm able to wrestle with eels and sharks then I should be able to handle this. I smiled at Stan as I climbed into the van.


	7. Chapter 7: Camp Half-Blood

I walked to the back of the van and sat in the seat next to the emergency window, in case I needed a quick escape. Loran sat in the seat next to me and Stan and B sat in front of us. B looked back and smiled at me. I tried to smile back but I'm pretty sure that I grimaced instead. She turned around and faced the front again. A big man in a hoodie was sitting in the drivers seat.

"Um... Sir?" I called out. "Are we almost there?"

There was no reply. I looked in the rear view mirror at him and only say the black hood with the shadow of a face nod up and down slowly.

"Argus doesn't like to speak." Loran spoke for the first time since we entered the van. "You'll find out why. I'm not telling you yet because it probably won't make sense until you talk with Chiron."

"Uh-huh... Wonderful." I mumbled sarcastically, sliding down my seat, frowning.

An hour past by and I looked out my window.

"Wow..." I breathed. Because that is what you say when something is so beautiful it makes you breathless.

The sky was a violent purple, flecked with pink and orange. A lake was shimmering and its waves crashed lightly against the shore. Tall, purple mountains rose behind the lake way in the distance. Girls with pretty faces and flowing, colorful hair was swimming beneath the waves.

"We're here." Loran said.

B looked back and smiled brightly at me. Stan looked back and smiled as well saying, "Welcome home. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

Stan, B, Loran and I got up, opened the car door and walked out. The white van drove off behind us, leaving us starring up at a grassy green hill.

"Let's go."

Loran led us up the hill until we stood at the top staring at their camp. It looked amazing. Strawberry fields stood in the background gleaming in the sun. All sorts of different looking cabins sat in a horseshoe shape. A blue two story biulding sat to left of us, gleaming in the early sunlight. A volleyball pit sat behind it and a... a lava climbing wall? Two other buildings were sitting behind the horseshoe of cabins.

"Are there other people who go here? Or is it just you guys? Because that is a lot of cabins." I noted, scanning the area.

"Well, obviously, they're still sleeping. Breakfast isn't served until 8:00 so they don't have to get up yet." Loran answered, not looking at me.

"What time is it now?"

Stan looked down at a red digital watch on his wrist. I didn't notice it before.

"6:23."

"We should get moving. I want show you to Chiron so we can get at least an hour of sleep." Loran said and she started walking down the hill towards the big blue house.

The blue house seemed to grow the closer we got. It wasn't that big, though. It was small for a building with two stories. A white, wide porch was connected to the front of it. Loran, Stan and B stopped in front of the porch. Stan grabbed a white plastic chair that was sitting in the corner and plopped it down next to a small white plastic table.

"Wait here," he said, "We'll go get Chiron."

"I'll go get Chiron." Loran corrected him with her strong tone of leadership. "You two stay here with her."

Loran opened the oak front door and stepped inside, leaving me alone with Stan and B. Stan grabbed two other chairs and plopped them down next to the table.

"So..." he said awkwardly. "What's your name? Danny didn't give us a name."

"Um... My name is Kat but you can call me KK. Who is Danny?" That name, Danny, sounded familiar... Oh! He was the nosy kid Sammy let sit at our table! "Is it Danny..." I struggled to remember his last name. Oh! "Moulton?"

"Yeah!" Stan's eyes lit up then he frowned, looking suspicious. "Wait... How do you know?"

"Well, I met the nosy kid while having lunch with my friend. How do you know him?"

"He is your 'protector' so to speak. He told us about you. Apparently it was a great find for him because he claimed your sent was extremely powerful. I think he may be right. You remind me of someone I know... Someone here at the camp, actually."

"My protector? What is that supposed to mean? And who do I remind you of?"

"Well, you remind me of-"

 _"Percy..."_ B interrupted in a dreamy voice.

"Uh... Yeah, right. Percy. Percy Jackson. He is a legend! He-"

 _"Percy..."_ B interrupted again in the same dreamy voice.

"Yeah... All the girls end up falling for him so we constantly have to remind them he already has a girlfriend. Well, we mostly remind the Aphrodite girls."

"Who's his girlfriend?" I asked.

"Her name is Annabeth Chase. She is super smart. She's a daughter of-"

The door to the Big House (Loran told me this place was called the Big House earlier) swung open wildly and Loran walked out followed by a man-horse!? The creature that followed her was half man and half horse. From the torso down was the beautiful, strong body of a white stallion. From the torso up was a middle aged man with twinkling brown eyes, brown shoulder length hair and beard with gray streaks in it. He wore an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. The same shirt B and Stan are wearing. He smiled kindly and extended his hand.

"Hello. My name is Chiron and judging from your face you think it's strange that I have a horse's rear and honestly I don't blame you. You see, my dear, I am a centaur, a creature that is half horse and half human."

I took a hesitant step back. Centaurs aren't supposed to be real. "But... Centaurs are greek myths. You must be messing with me. Is it one of those fun days at camp where you come dressed up? Please say it is."

"I'm afraid it is not. Come with me... I'm sorry. I don't think you told me your name?"

"It's Kat Kurrant and why?"

"I want to talk with you. I will explain everything, I promise."

"Ok."

"Please," said Chiron, smiling and motioning to the black leather chair. "Sit."

I sat. "So," he said. Looking up at me and smiling warmly. "What would you like to know, Kat?"

"Oh," I breathed, now a little excited. I have almost 100 questions swimming around in my brain. "Ok. Um... Where to start? Well, first off, what is going!? Why am I here!?"

"You are here because you are an extremely special and... gifted person. One of your parents is a greek god from those greek mythology books you've most likely read. Are you dyslexic? Everyone here is. ADHD? So is everyone else you'll see. Everyone here has a godly parent. When you're born from a god and a mortal you gain some of that god's powers. For example, with Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, some of her children have gained her ability to charmspeak and some haven't but all gain her beauty. B, the red head you were with, is a daughter of Aphrodite. Stan, the blonde guy, is the son of Apollo, the god of music, art, poetry, medicine, and the sun. He got Apollo's great aim with a bow and arrows, his abilities with medicine and a great talent for music."

"What about Loran? And who's my parent?"

"Loran is the daughter of Ares, god of war. She picked up his fighting skills and ability with weapons. She also picked up a bit of his temper. Sadly, they all do. As for your parent... I don't know yet. Danny said you smell extremely powerful so it might be an important one."

Thunder boomed loudly outside.

"Not that they're not all important." Chiron said quickly. "Who's your mortal parent?" He asked turning back torwards me. "Mom or dad?"

"Um... Mom, I guess. I don't know my dad. Mom said he drowned surfing."

"Oh. It must be your dad then. You'll most likely find out at the campfire tonight. That is normally when they claim."

"Oh" I mumbled.

"I'll get someone to show you around. You can wait on the front porch."

I waited for about 10 minutes, sitting in one of the plastic chairs. Why can't Stan, B or even Loran show me around? Oh, yeah, they wanted to get some sleep. Chiron returned followed by a boy with wild blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and freckles. I gasped.

"Sammy!"

"Kat?" He looked at Chiron. "You didn't tell me it was her. I'm not complaining or anything, I mean, it's awesome that you're like me but... I didn't know."

"I didn't know you two knew each other. From where?"

"School." I replied.

"Yeah," Sammy said. "But we've only known each other for about a day."

"Ok." said Chiron. "Well, show Kat around, Sam."

"Let's go." Sammy finally spoke up.


	8. Chapter 8: Hermes cabin and a Lily

Sammy and I walked down the path from the Big House in silence.

"That's the volleyball pit," He said as we passed it, motioning with his hand at it but still not looking at me. His face was still pink. "I don't really like it. I tried playing but I stink. I'm just not coordinated for sports. I'm good with machines, though!"

"I know," I said, smiling at him and hoping that he'd look at me. It felt really awkward. "I've seen it. You're awesome!"

If possible he got even pinker. "Thanks." He shuffled his feet awkwardly. "That's the forgery." He said, pointing to a long black building with golden rims. "I spend a lot of time in there."

"Cool. Um... do you know who your godly parent is? How long have you been coming here?"

"My mom is a baker and my dad is Hephaestus. I know. A weird match. A baker and a blacksmith? Weird. And I've been coming here for a year. That's why I have one bead on my camp necklace." He pointed at his neck. Hanging around it was a black string with one bead on it. The bead was black and had a hammer and a wrench laid one over the other like crossbones. I didn't notice it yesterday. Maybe he wasn't wearing it.

"Anyway," he said. "Over here we have t-the cabins."

"Why are they shaped like a horseshoe?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh..."

We stopped in front of the biggest cabin. It had storm clouds painted everywhere on it. Lightning bolts that looked very real were attached to the sides of the door.

"Do you know whose cabin this is?"

"Zeus." I said immediately. For some reason I didn't even think twice about my answer. It just... came out. "His is the biggest because he's the king of the gods, right? He's also the god of the sky so that's why he has storm clouds and stuff..."

"Huh..." said Sammy, raising a blond eyebrow. "You do know your mythology."

"Why do you look so surprised?" I raised one of my eyebrows, mockingly.

"Well, most of the time new demigods only know a little of greek mythology. Moving on. Who's this?"

"Hmm..."

The cabin was a brilliant white with yellow, pink and blue feathers surrounding the blue door. A peacock was sitting on the roof. That's right. A peacock. An actual, real life peacock was sitting on the cabin's roof. It was probably the most beautiful peacock I've ever seen. It was a gorgeous blue with gold specks layering its majestic coat. Its tail feathers were tucked in at the moment but I could tell immediately that if the peacock opened them I'd be overwhelmed with beautiful colors.

"Isn't that Hera's cabin? Because her animal is the peacock?" I answered.

"Yeah." He said, finally smiling again. His face was turning back to his normal color. "Now I'm gonna show you where you're gonna be staying until you get claimed."

We walked past a few more cabins. One was bright pink and smelled of strongly scented perfume. Another was a light teal with a roof made of seashells. When I walked past it I could picture I was by the ocean, my favorite place to be. The cabin smelled like salty waves and hot, sandy shores. I felt like I belonged here. It was difficult but I finally pulled my eyes away from the cabin. That's when I noticed I fell behind Sammy and ran to catch up. He stopped walking and turned to face the cabin we were standing in front of. It was, unlike the others, not at all unique. It was a small, regular log cabin. The only thing odd about it was the golden caduceus above the door.

"Why is this one so... normal?" I asked, looking the cabin up and down skeptically.

"You don't know whose cabin this is?"

"Um... no. I don't."

"This is Hermes' cabin. You'll be staying here until you get claimed. In it you will find kids who have been claimed by Hermes and kids, like you, who have not yet been claimed. We already got you some clothes to wear here at camp. And in you go." He put his hand on my upper back and pushed me towards the cabin. I opened the wooden door.

It was crowded with kids, some older and some younger than I was. I walked in and looked around. Inside looked just like the outside. Nothing special. An old log cabin. A girl who looked around 15-16 walked up to me and extended a hand.

"Howdy there, new comer!" She had a strong southern accent and I could tell immediately that she was the kind of person that is always happy. That'll probably get annoying real fast. "What's yer name?"

"Uh..." I started.

"Hey Celia," Sammy said, smiling and stepping in front of me. "This is Kat Kurrant. She hasn't been claimed yet so she'll be staying here."

"Well, newcomers are always welcome here in the 'mazing Hermes cabin!" She smiled brightly. Celia was tan from the sun and had blonde hair that was twisted into two braids which fell over her shoulders. She had dark brown eyes and wore overalls over an orange camp t-shirt. "You can set up right o'er there next to Lily. She loves company!" Celia pointed at a girl a little younger than me with stringy brown hair, a thin face and a frail smile. She looked like she was about to break. "You know, she's a newbie too! I'm sure you guys'll get along just great!"

"Oh..." Is all I said.

The breakfast bell rang and everyone, except me, went to breakfast. After everyone left I walked over to my spot where fresh clothes were stacked in a neat pile. Orange camp t-shirts and jean shorts and pants. I took the orange sleeping bag that was resting next to my stuff and laid it down, smoothing out all the wrinkles. I heard a hoarse cough behind me and screamed. I turned around looking up into a mop of stringy brown hair. Lily. Putting a hand to my chest and trying to steady my breathing I looked around to see if anyone else was here. It was just her.

"Uh... Hi. You must be Lily, right? I'm Kat."

She continued to stare at me, not saying a word. I can't share space with her if she is gonna be consistently creepy.

"Oookaay..." I said, raising an eyebrow and starting to get extremely creeped out. "Well... I'm gonna go now so... Bye."

I walked quickly towards the door, looking back over my shoulder every once in a while but Lily still just sat there, not saying a word. I opened the cabin door and threw myself out, standing with my back against it. I looked through the window that was to the left of the door to see if Lily had followed me but she still just sat there, not saying a word.

Suddenly the smell of bacon came floating towards me and I walked towards the smell. I didn't notice I was starving until I found out how close food was. I pushed Lily aside in my mind and allowed it to fill with the thought of delicious smelling food. FOOD!


	9. Chapter 9: Sammy's new room

As I walked into the breakfast hall I looked around and saw a sea of tables and kids of all ages. Each table was a different color and had different looking kids. A bright pink table with a pink rose symbol had kids, boys and girls who seemed to glow with beauty. That must be the Aphrodite table which must mean that the cabins have their own tables. That means I have to sit with the Hermes cabin.

"Hey! Kat!"

Someone called my name. I looked around and saw Celia standing up and waving her arms in the air like a maniac and smiling at me.

"We're over here!" She called in her southern accent and perky smile.

I managed a small smile and walked over to their table in the back right corner. She smiled at me as I sat down next to her. Hermes' table was a dark green and had the caduceus symbol in the middle.

"Howdy, newbie! How a'you"

"Fine." I said in a rather matter of fact voice. "Uh..." I looked around at the other kids from the Hermes cabin eating their food and said, "Where am I supposed to-"

"Where are you supposed to get your food?" A kid spoke from behind me. I jumped and turned around and found myself looking at a kid with bright blue eyes and curly brown hair. "Hi, by the way. I'm Travis and you get your food by grabbing a plate that passes by with a wood nymph. Thirsty? Your goblet is enchanted to fill up with whatever drink you tell it to. Watch. Dr Pepper." I looked down at his goblet, which was in his hands, and saw it fill slowly, like an invisible someone was filling it up, with Dr Pepper.

"Wow." I said. "But as far as I know, cups don't just fill themselves up."

"Fine." He said, smirking. "Then you try it in your cup. Try the craziest combination you can think of."

"Fine." I said, mocking his smirk. "Watch and I will prove that there are invisible strings or illusion stuff or something."

"Invisible strings? With liquid? An illusion? If you think it's an illusion I can prove you wrong right now. Watch me drink from it."

He picked up his goblet and drank. When he was done he set the cup down. It was empty. About five seconds past and the cup automatically filled itself up again.

"See?" He said, watching my expression. I was trying to contain my shock.

"As cool as that may be, it doesn't prove anything. Watch. Give me-I can't believe I'm talking to a cup-a berry smoothie mixed with coke, lemonade, fruit punch, grass juice, protein shake, gatorade and carrot juice."

"Ew..." Travis said when the cup filled up to the brim with stuff the color of a swamp. It was also bubbling rapidly.

"Alright," I moaned. "Fine. You win, Travis. I'm Kat, by the way, or KK."

"Hi." He walked away from me to the end ef the table where he disappeared from view behind someone's head.

"You have to be careful of him." Came Celia's southern voice from beside me. "He's one of the camp's prank-ys."

"Prank-ys?"

"Yup. That's what I call him and his brother, Conner. Prank-ys. Because they like to prank everyone."

"Why don't you just call 'em pranksters?"

"Because that sounds boring! Prank-ys... Now that's where the fun is!" She smiled cheerfully. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a plate from the wood nymphs floating around. It looked awesome! It had a big slap of barbecued ribs, a side of mac and cheese and a small salad covered in ranch. That's my favorite type of food... My grandpa would make it for me every weekend when I was little. I starred at it.

"What's wrong?" Asked a familiar voice from behind me. "Not the right food? Because that would be weird. The nymphs never get it wrong and-"

"No." I said, turning around. It was Sammy. "Everything is f-fine." I realized my voice was shaky and tried to steady it by breathing in and out slowly.

"Yes there is." He said, sounding worried. "C'mon. I know something that will calm you down." He grabbed my wrist and led me away from the mess hall.

"Uh... Ok." I said, the words barely escaping my mouth. We walked down the path and next to the strawberry fields, neither of us talking. I took in the sound of the water splashing against the shore of Long beach Sound and smiled. I might be able to get used to this camp. He stopped in front of the lava climbing wall.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, watching the lava slide down slowly and pool at the bottom.

"What are we doing here?" He mocked, smiling. "Besides the forgery, this is my most favorite place at camp."

"The lava climbing wall?"

"Yup. I'll show you why. We need to get to the top first. Race you!" He walked over to the side of the lava fall and grabbed two rocks which protruded from the side and started to climb.

"Um..." I said.

"C'mon." He said, looking down at me and smiling. "Oh and try not to get burned. Burns don't look very pretty. Trust me."

"Ok... " I half want to climb the lava wall and I half don't. I want to climb it because it looks like a lot of fun and it looks dangerous. Which made it seem even more awesome. So, I grabbed the two rocks and started after Sammy.

I was a few feet behind him and halfway to the top when I heard Sammy's voice shout at me loudly:

"Watch out! INCOMING!"

"Wha- AHHH!" I barely had time to ask what he was talking about when a burst of hot lava came pouring down in front of me. It was coming faster and faster by the minute. I moved over to the side just in time to see the lava fall past me, bubbling and smoking.

"I just almost died..." I said quietly to where no one could here me. Then I said loudly. "I JUST ALMOST DIED AND... I liked it! I LIKED IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!"

"Nothing. You're a demigod." He answered calmly. "You live for adventure and danger."

"Wait... Whaaaat?..."

"You'll see."

"What's so important that I almost died trying to get to?"

"You'll see." Is all he said.

"And that makes me really want to go further and risk dying!" I mumbled in a sarcastic tone.

"It should," he said.

After three more near misses with lava we reached the top. I collapsed on the hard ground, breathing hard. I looked around.

"Where does the lava come from?" I asked. Each word coming with each breath.

"Oh." He said. A curious glint in his eye. The same one he had when he talked about the forgery and the little thing he made on the bus. "Yeah. I was wondering that too, and figured it out yesterday. Since it doesn't pour from a hole in the top like other volcanoes it has a never ending gear system. It's kind of like a pulley system. The lava started on the bottom in the little pool then was pushed to the top, came out of the wall and poured back down again. It's a never ending system!" He smiled a wide smile. The kind of smile someone does when they can't help it because they've just accomplished something big. But that wasn't 'big'. It was just figuring out how the lava wall got its lava. I starred at him, confused. Then again, I may always be confused by him so I won't even ask because I'll probably end up confusing myself even more.

I looked around. The place had tools littering the ground everywhere and a couple scorch marks that told you someone has been messing around up here. There was even a little work bench.

"How did you get all this stuff up here and why?..."

"Well... When I want something, like really want it I kind of just... Make it happen. You know? As for why... When I was coming up here to check it out I sort of became... h-hooked to the place, you know? Like I want to spend more time here. The forgery is really noisy. Bunker 9 is cluttered with all of Leo's stuff-Don't get me wrong! Leo's awesome!- and so I wanted a place to myself. So I get out of those places, took my stuff and set up shop here. Of course I'm not sleeping here." He said with a nervous laugh. "That'd be weird!"

"This whole thing is kind of 'weird', Sammy. Don't get me wrong! It's cool! It's just... You have to climb through lava just to get up here and when you're done you'll be exhausted and want to go to bed but you'll still have to climb down the thing! I don't think-"

He cut me off. "You're right, KK"

"See? I told you it's not-"

"Maybe I should bring my bed up here! Or at least a sleeping bag!"

"Sammy."

"Yeah?" I didn't want him to sleep atop of a wall of lava with real lava but he looked so excited, his grin stretched all the way to his ears and his eyes lit by a sudden flame.

"Ok..." I said weakly. The word barely audible over the quiet rush of lava. "You do that Sam!"

He smiled and tried to smile back but I'm sure it was more of a grimace.

"Oh!" He said. His excitement dying down for some reason. "I forgot to tell you that we're playing Capture the Flag tomorrow."

"Capture the Flag? Cool!" I said cheerfully. I loved games like that.

"Not cool! It's really scary! The teams use actual weapons and-and we run around trying to maim everyone just to steal their horrid flag! It's like BLOODY MURDER!"


	10. Chapter 10: Capture the Flag Pt 1

We walked silently back to the dining hall. Every inch of my body pounding with excitement for the upcoming game. Sammy looked like he was gonna faint. We walked into the dining hall just in time to see Chiron walking (or trotting) onto a table next to the far wall posing as a stage. It even had little stairs. I thought it would crack and groan under his weight, maybe even split in two but it stayed intact and didn't make a sound.

"As you all know," He started. "We are going to play one of the camp's favorite games, Capture the Flag!"

"Is it?" Sammy said stubbornly, "Is it really?"

But the crowd of campers around him exploded with laughter and chanting. This must be an awesome game! I thought.

"Like always we have two captains who pick their teams. This week's captains will be Eve Phyde from the Hephaestus cabin and Dorene Mars from the Aphrodite cabin!" He and everyone else applauded as the two girls walked on to the 'stage' but I didn't. I wanted to scream and shout and yell at Chiron to get that creature out of camp. I wanted to ask so badly what she was doing here. She is not a demigod... Is she? Sh-she can't be. Sammy must've seen her as well (obviously since everyone's eyes are pointing towards the stage) because he let out a sharp gasp.

"Thats-"

"I know who it is!" I said quickly covering his mouth with my hand. "Wait. How do you not know that she was coming to camp?"

"I've never seen her around," he answered. "Although, most of my time is spent either in the forgery or atop the lava climbing wall."

"Huh." I said, thinking secretly that he had no life. "I would never have guessed."

"Dorene, pick your first cabin."

Dorene looked around carefully. Her icy blue eyes freezing everyone in their spot. "The Athena cabin." She said while flashing that perfect smile. I heard a few groans from the Athena table.

"What are they so upset about?" I asked Sammy.

"Everybody hates siding with the Aphrodite cabin because they go out there in their armor and carrying their weapons looking like they're going to go out there and give it there all but instead, they go out there, find a nice flat rock, sit, take out a mirror and smile at themselves. The Athena cabin dislikes them more than any other cabin. Well, Ares cabin too."

"Oh." Is all I said while the captain of the Athena cabin, a pretty girl with curly blonde hair in a ponytail, tan skin and stormy gray eyes walked glumly up to the stage and stood behind Dorene, her tan arms crossed. Today Dorene was wearing an orange camp shirt with a jean jacket over it and frayed blue jeans.

"Eve," said Chiron, glancing at her. "Your turn. Pick one cabin."

"Hmm..." She said. Eve Phyde had shoulder length black hair with light gray streaks that looked like it was smoldering at the ends. She had brown eyes that were hinted with a look of curiosity like Sammy's. She had a long and hooked nose which was lined with freckles. She wore a white and charred t-shirt and jeans. She looked around and said with rough voice, "Ares." The Ares table, which was blood red with a wild boar head stamped in the middle, shouted supportively and stomped their feet appreciatively. The captain of the Ares cabin, a tall and muscular teen boy with murderous blue eyes and black spiky hair, walked up to the stage, hooting and hollering and pumping his fist in the air.

"They always make a big deal about getting chosen. Whether they like it or not. Luckily, for my cabin, they like getting chosen by the Hephaestus cabin this time. Probably because they don't wanna go with the Aphrodite cabin."

"Huh." I said.

"Way to sum it up."

"Dorene," Chiron's voice boomed out again. "Choose your next cabin."

"Ok. Um..." Her eyes fixed greedily on a table in the back. "Poseidon."

Everyone went silent.

"Oh man!" Sammy whined. "They're definitely gonna win if they have Percy and the Athena cabin!"

Percy. That sounded familiar. Percy is who I remind Stan of... I watched as a boy about 15-16 walked onto the stage. He had wild salty black hair, like mine, I thought. He had sea-green eyes, like mine, I thought. He had tan skin and as he passed me I could smell hot sandy shores and salty waves. The beach. I knew I had to meet this guy. He smiled at the crowd and leaned with his elbow on Annabeth. She pulled away playfully and he stumbled, still smiling.

"Hey..." Said Sammy, looking back and forth between me Percy. "You guys look a lot a like. Do you know-"

"No." I answered cutting him off. "But I'm gonna meet him."

"Eve." Said Chiron. This whole choosing thing went on for about 30 minutes and when it finally ended the teams looked like this:

Aphrodite: Athena, Poseidon, Demeter, Iris

Hephaestus: Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Hypnos

I was with Sammy's cabin which was good because I had no idea how to play exactly.

"Rules," Chiron announced loudly and I thought, that's convenient. "Don't die. Each team gets an hour to get their armor and weapons and 20 minutes to set up their flag. And... Go!"

Well, that was really helpful, I thought sarcastically, now all the new campers know exactly how to play.

"My team," Eve called in her rough voice. "Follow me."

We did. We followed her to the weapons room where armor stood and extra weapons. the weapons room was really cool. I could choose any weapon in the room but I think I wanna use the ones Poseidon gave me. I checked my belt to make sure they were still there. I smiled. They were.

"Choose armor, remember we are the blue team so the armor must be blue, and if you have no weapon, choose one. You know, every piece of armor and every weapon is made in the Forgery by the Hephaestus cabin, including me." She smiled widely. I rolled my eyes and walked over to a rack with blue armor laid upon it. I grabbed a breastplate, a helmet and a shield. Sammy and the others did the same. It was a little crowded, since we had five whole cabins in here. Everyone had to wait in line to get their stuff. Luckily, I was only fourth in line so I didn't have to wait that long. Sammy was #23 in the line so he waited a while. About 45 minutes later all five cabins walked out of the weapons room in heavy blue armor. As I walked the breastplate seemed to weigh me down. I seemed to be shrinking. My legs didn't want to hold my own weight. And then a voice spoke,

"I know what you're thinking. But, please, don't take the armor off. All new campers want to since it's way to heavy for them but after a while at camp they toughen up. Wearing armor is like second skin." It was Eve.

"Oh." I replied. "Ok... But my legs feel like jello! They're all wiggly and wobbly and feel... weird. Like noodles. I don't like noodles."

"Oh..." She said. "That's nice... Just do me a favor and don't take it off. If you do you could get skewered and it'd hurt a lot more if you weren't wearing your armor."

"Oh. I'm sure it would."

"Come on." Eve said but this time loud. So everyone else could hear, her voice bouncing with authority off the Weapons building, which now stood behind us. She grabbed the blue flag which was pushed into the ground to her right and raised it high. "Here's the plan, Campers. A few cabins will guard the flag. Hypnos, Hephaestus and Apollo will do that. Hypnos will guard it from behind. Hephaestus, my cabin, will guard it from the front. Apollo will guard it from the trees.-" She looked at each cabin in turn then rested them on the Apollo cabin. "-If you see any red bodies sprinting towards the flag, take your bow and arrows and shoot 'em. We are going to be the sons to win this week.-" Energetic shouting arose all around me at these few words. "As for the campers who are going to be retrieving the red team's flag I will have... Ares and Hermes. Ares you charge at 'em in the front. Try to take down as many Reds as you can. Make it look like, try to make them believe that you're the only ones who we sent for the flag and that their main attention should be on you. Hermes, spread out and separate. You'll be trying to get their flag from the back. If everyone does their job right then we should end up as the winners. Lets do this." She grinned and said "Let's go." and we all followed her into the woods.

'


	11. Chapter 11:Capture the Flag Pt 2

We walked for what seemed like miles and miles. I had no idea how someone would ever ever be able to find their way around in this place. I have no idea how I'm gonna find my way around. Sammy said this place is stacked full of monsters. I frowned and looked at Sammy, who was walking easily along beside me. As if his armor weighed nothing at all.

"So..." I started. Thinking of what to say so it didn't sound dumb. "How do we know where the other team, the Reds, placed their flag?"

He rolled his eyes. Ok. Maybe I should've thought a little harder on this whole 'dumb question' thing. "Of course we don't know where they placed it. We have to find it. We send out scouters. A few people who will scout around the woods looking for the flag or where most of the Reds are because normally, that's where the flag is." He added the last sentence probably because I looked slightly confused.

"Hey Kat! Hey Sammy!" A rough voice like sandpaper appeared beside me. It was Stan. He had full armor on as well and didn't look at all like he was having the slightest trouble. He walked as if the armor was just a giant blue feather strapped tightly to him. He had his bow in one hand and his quiver of arrows slung across his back. "Whats up? First Capture the Flag game?" He added after he saw the look on my face and my wobbling legs. "Don't worry! You only have to worry if you're a: One of the scouts or b: Someone who retrieves the flag. Oh. Right." I was one of those things. I had to retrieve the flag.

"At least I'm not a scout." I said feebly.

"Yeah-"

"The scouts are gonna be..." Came Eve's voice. "Loran-"

"Hey Loran! She loves to scout!" Observed Stan.

"-Paige-"

"She's nice."

"-Stan-"

"Oh... Oh well. I kind of all ways wanted to do it..."

"-Al and Kat the newbie."

All eyes turned towards me. The campers faces dripping with shock and surprise.

"Wow..." Whispered Stan and Sammy at the same time. Sammy spoke up. "No one has been chosen to scout before on their very first day."

"Yeah," Stan agreed. "I don't if that was smart or just really foolish."

I glared at him. "I can do this!" I barked. "I'm only scouting. I'm extremely brave and stuff. I mean." I added. "I walk next to you all the time." I said looking at Stan with a sarcasm.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means you need to take an extra long shower or at least throw on some deodorant." I smiled, teasing him.

He humphed and folded his arms.

I looked at Sammy. "When we're scouting can I follow you?"

"No." He said.

I starred at him, shocked. "What-"

He interrupted me, "I mean no because I'm not a scout, thank goodness. But if I was, yes you could. Even though I would have no idea what to do... I'd probably follow someone else."

"You can't even go with me?"

"No. I can't. I have to wait 'til you get back."

I watched as Eve stopped walking at a humongous pile of boulders. She climbed to the very top and, breathing hard (I could see her chest move up and down rapidly), placed the blue flag.

"There." She breathed. Then she raised her arm and pointed her finger west and said, "Scouters, go!" Loran, the girl named Paige (who had long brown hair which was in a french braid and dark brown eyes), Stan and Al (who was a big muscular dude with a little mustache poking out under his nose; how old was he!?) and I raced off together and went deeper into the woods in the direction Eve was pointing to. The last thing I heard from my teammates was Eve shouting,

"Guards, to your posts!" as I ran past thick trees and bushes until they were out of sight and I could no longer hear them. I tried to keep Loran in sight even though she was a lot faster than me because I planned to just stick with her until she turned around and said,

"You can't follow me! You need to go a different way! Scouters split up. Each one going a different way. I know you don't know your way around but you have to trust yourself and just run!"

"But-"

"Go!" She barked with such authority I stopped right in my tracks, turned right and sprinted that way instead.

The woods were dark but they were extremely dark in this area. I had to slow my sprint down too a jog just so I could see where I was going. I hoped against hope that no one would jump put of no where, point a sword to my throat and call me their prisoner. Although I knew it was going to happen soon because I could barely see. I stopped and raised my hand to my face. All I saw was a faint silhouette of my hand against the thick, black tree trunks. My jog turned into a slow walk and I was starting to get a little frightened. I heard a branch snap and turned around towards the noise and saw light up ahead. I let myself hope a little, my heart rate quickening as I walked towards the light.

I found myself in a wide clearing surrounded by flowers and bushes and trees. _Duh,_ I thought, _I'm in the woods. Of course there is going to be trees and bushes and all that green-y stuff..._ I looked around and thought I saw something move in the shadows of the trees. I starred at the same spot for a few minutes and then looked away, convincing myself it was nothing or wind rustling branches. I took the path that led the opposite direction of the movement, holding my sword with both hands and trying to walk fast with armor on. I heard something move to my left and stopped, looking around. I heard a twig snap and leaves rustle and crunch. I felt a something rough and hard on my back and I was pushed, hard to the ground. My hands and face were scraped and muddy. I could feel someone's shoe on my back, pushing me against the rough ground. I tried to get up but couldn't move.

"Don't move." Said a voice. It was male and had a wild but calm edge to it. "Or you'll get impaled."

I grunted.

"Le' me go!" I yelled at him, squirming even though he told me to stay still.

"I said," he repeated harshly. I felt a sword point in my upper back, right above my armor. "Don't move. You're my prisoner, blue."

"Blue? Oh..." The game. I totally forgot we were all still playing Capture the Flag. He was on the red team. I felt hands grab me beneath the arms and lift me up so that I was standing next to him. He tied a red bandanna around my wrists like handcuffs. He stood by my side and, grabbing my left arm with one hand, dragged me with him. Probably to his team's base so he could call me prisoner. I'm probably the first prisoner taken by both teams. Well, I stink at this game...

I looked at him, starting at his feet, my eyes slowly making it's way up his body and resting at his head. He had wild black hair and sea green eyes that stood out on his tan skin. He was tall and muscular but not big muscular. He was wearing an orange camp t-shirt and jeans. He had the same bead necklace Sammy had except his had different beads. He had 5... His eyes looked familiar to me like I've seen them before. Oh. Those are my eyes! (Duh)

"Um..." I said but was interrupted.

"Uh... What does the title 'prisoner' mean to you?" He starred at me then said. "Nice eyes."

I raised an eyebrow. "Thanks?"

"Ugh! Nope! You can't talk sorry!..." After a moment he said, "I'm Percy by the way. You must be new. I haven't seen you around."

Percy. "No. Yeah. I'm new... I'm Kat. You can call me KK." I smiled at him. "So..." I looked at his necklace. "How long have you been coming to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Oh, about... almost six years." He answered, his hand still on my arm pulling towards... Wherever.

"So... Where are we going?"

"We? _You_ -" He put a lot of emphasis on you. "Are going to 'red jail'."

"'Red jail'?"

"Yup. Now stop talking. It's starting to get really annoying."

" _I'm_ annoying? Me?"

"Yeah. Shh... Someone's coming."

"But-"

"STOP!"

The bushes ahead of us twitched and, shaking revealed an older girl, about 18 with a brown, curly afro and almost black, dead eyes. She had dark yet pale skin.

"Percy!" She had a tired but strong voice. "Get your butt over here and quit messing around!" And then she muttered under her breath, "Like always."

"Hey!" retorted Percy. "I am not 'horsing'-get it? Horses? Like Poseidon?-around! I captured a blue. Unlike you, _Haday."_

"That is not my name! It's Heydee and I've told you a million times! Don't make me release skeletons on you!"

"Chiron already said you couldn't do that! So... HA!"

She rolled her eyes. "Chiron may run the camp but she can't tell me what I can and can't do." And with that she walked away, muttering under her breath.

Percy humphed but continued pulling me in the direction of 'red jail'.

"Almost there." He muttered, his brow still furrowed.

"Good." I huffed. "Because I feel a bruise forming on my arm."

"Oh. Sorry." He lessened his grip giving me a chance to pull away, whirl around and kick him hard in the ribs.

"Sorry." I whispered as I kicked him again on his breast plate causing him to fall. I reached, my hands still tied together behind my back, and grabbed my dagger. Then, flipping it around I cut myself free. I grabbed my sword and, kicking Percy again because he tried to get up, ran as fast as I could but no towards safety. Instead I ran towards the jaws of the lion. Instead I ran towards the red's camp.


	12. Chapter 12: Capture the Flag Pt 3

I heard voices up ahead. Some were laughing, some yelling and some just talking in hushed whispers. I sprinted as quietly as I could around a tree. Waiting. Two reds, a guy with long black hair and dark skin and a girl with long and curly blonde hair, were in front of my tree talking. The girl giggled at something he said. I looked around to see if there were any other reds around. There weren't. I crept out from behind the tree and kicked the guy in the back, making him fall into the girl. The girl opened her mouth to scream and I chose to do what Percy did to me. I placed my foot on his back (the girl squirming beneath him), pointed my sword into his upper back right above the armor and said in the strongest and 'toughest' voice I could muster,

"Stay down. Move and you get impaled. Talk and you get skewered."

The guy grunted and tried and the girl continued squirming. So, I got down to the ground where they were, put my knee on the guy's back (my sword still on his back) and pushed my dagger against the girl's skin on her upper back and said, more harshly,

"I said. Don't move and don't test me."

I have no idea how I learned to move and fight like this but hey, no time to wonder... maybe I've been able to do this all along but never really realized it. Anyway, I pushed my knee deeper into his back making him wince.

"Alright," I said. "Now that we have 'don't move' down I have one more thing for you to do." I smiled nastily and pressed the dagger harder into the girls skin but it didn't draw blood. I don't want to hurt them. "I want you to tell me where you're keeping the red flag."

The guy laughed.

"You really think we're going to tell you where the flag is? You really think we're that stupid? That we'd just give it away just because you're threatening us?" He scoffed. "Then you're wrong. We've been through worse than this."

"We have?" Interrupted the girl.

"Yes. Well, I have. And there is nothing you can do to break me." He smiled like he'd just accomplished something. Like he had just won. Well, he's wrong. He doesn't know what I have planned. _What do I have planned?_ I thought. I pushed my harder and deeper into his back, right between the shoulder blades which made him cringe and groan. Wait... The guy may not give in but the girl might. She seems a little weak, mentally, I mean. Since her arms are as thick as logs. I pressed my dagger into her back and said with a voice filled with authority and command,

"Tell me where the flag is, girl, or I will make you hurt."

Her face contorted and she looked like she was gonna cry. Wow. She is really weak.

"That," her voice threatened to break but she didn't show tears. "Is a threat."

"That's what I do." I replied, "I'm your enemy and if you have a problem with that you can tell me where the flag is and I'll leave you alone."

Her face changed. It changed to hope and surprise. My plan was working. I tried to hide my grin. But I don't think it worked. I'm glad they could only see the ground and not my face.

"Promise?"

"No!" The guy yelled at her. "Don't do it, Rye!" I pressed my knee even farther into him and he let out a whine.

""Promise?" She asked again.

"I promise." I said, grinning widely.

"Ok..." She said, sighing. "Go through the bushes over there and you'll see a pile of fallen trees. Turn left and-" The guy let out a whine. She ignored him. "Look down and you'll see a glint of red under a fallen tree. That's the flag."

"Thanks!"

I ran through the bushes leaving them tied to a tree and the girl screaming,

"YOU PROMISED!" And the guy yelling at the girl. Accusing her of being mentally weak. The girl on the verge of tears. I didn't like that. I didn't like interrogating people. Threatening them 'till they break. Hurting them to the verge of tears. And I definitely didn't like the feeling afterwards, the girl screaming at me and me... Getting what I wanted but regretting it. I couldn't dwell on this right now. I needed to keep moving. I came upon a pile of fallen trees just like the girl said. The trees were stacked over each other, burnt on some ends and... Chewed? on some ends. I turned left at the pile and looked down, searching for a glint of red. Out of the corner of my right eye I saw color. Not the normal color you see in a forest like green, yellow and brown. It was red. A bright, blood red. Excitement slithered through me. I smiled and reached down, pulling out the flag from a little crack beneath the tree. As I held the flag, a thought struck me.

It's the red flag. Shouldn't there be a guard? And if so... Where is he/she? I looked around. I could feel my heart quickening. I heard a thump and spun around facing a thing. It was small and hairy and looked like a pig... But it wasn't a pig. It had giant blood covered horns all over it's face. I starred at it, taking a step back. I heard a whish above me and looked up but wasn't quick enough. I heard a dull and sickening thump and looked at the pig just in time to see an arrow sticking out of it's forehead.

The pig thing staggered and fell, hitting the ground hard. I took a step back and turned around to see where the arrow had come from. A girl about my age was standing over me with a bow and arrow in her hands which were pointed at me. She had long golden hair which swept over her shoulders in a hallucinating way and chocolate brown eyes. If you asked me to describe her in one word I'd say: Princess. Yup. Princess. The only thing that ruins the whole princess look was the hard and striking look on her face and the clothes she wore. She wore a camp half-blood t-shirt just like everyone else but it was ripped and torn. She wore long black jeans and black boots, a picture of a skull on the side of her left boot.

"Place the flag on the ground." She said. She had a light voice. The kind of voice you would believe a princess to have. "I have amazing aim."

There was something wrong... She wasn't wearing armor.

"Why aren't you wearing armor?" I asked. I wasn't scared of her little show. Sure... She may have just killed some pig beast thing but hey, who hasn't? Oh right... I haven't.

"That," She said, putting emphasis on the word _that_. "Is none of your business, girl."

"Hmm... I doubt that. It would definitely be my 'business' if I put a sword through you. You see, a breastplate would stop me from doing that but just a shirt? I doubt it. See? It is my business. I have to walk around this place feeling like I'm carrying an elephant on my back. So tell me, why no armor?"

She sighed an exasperated sigh and said, "Fine. I don't like armor, ok?"

"That's not true but ok."

She starred at me and lowered her bow, perplexed. "Who... Who are you?"

"Kat," I answered. "Just Kat..."

"No. You're more than just... 'Kat'. I can feel it. "You're going to be someone else. Someone stronger."

"I'm not but ok. Who are you?" I raised an eyebrow.

She smiled but it wasn't a regular smile people give when they're happy... It was a forced smile. But I could tell this was how she smiled even though she was a beautiful person. _I have a quest,_ I thought, _I_ will _get that girl to smile like she means it._

"My name is Trix."

"Trix? That's your name? I've never met someone with the name 'Trix'."

"Well, I've never met someone with the name 'Kat'."

"Touche." I replied. She hopped down from the rock she was perched on and walked towards me.

"You intrigue me, girl..." She said, coming closer.

I took a step back. "Kat." I corrected her.

"You intrigue me, Kat. You're new here, aren't you?" She stopped less than a foot away from me. I nodded. She smiled that forced and sad smile. "Take the flag, Kat. It's yours. I hope to see you at the campfire tonight."

I starred at her as she turned around and ran the opposite way. _Huh,_ I thought, _that was weird..._ I heard voices coming from the shadows to my right and decided to sprint to my left, towards the border line. I ran harder than I've ever run. When I was halfway there I saw an older boy with red armor and running with a blue flag come streaking towards me. I dodged him but put out my arm hard and felt it collide with a body. My arm hit him in the stomach so hard, that even though he was wearing armor, he doubled over. I slowed down to grab the blue flag he had sitting next to him and then took off at a sprint again, eager to get across the border, which was a fallen tree, before anyone could catch me.

I heard quickening footsteps closing in on me but I saw the fallen tree up ahead and, even though I felt as if I could run no more and my legs felt as if they had turned to led, I put on a burst of speed, channeling everything I had left and running faster then I've ever ran in my life. I could see people dressed in blue armor waiting on the other side of the tree cheering me on, yelling and beckoning for me to run harder. I could Sammy's face, excited and shocked. When I came to the fallen tree I tried to jump over it (thinking that it'd make me look cooler) but instead of jumping over it my foot hit a broken branch and I ended up tripping and falling face first into a pile of mud. I sat up, my muddy body in desperate need for a warm shower, and smiled at everyone, holding up both flags triumphantly, like I've just completed my life goal.


	13. Chapter 13: The Campfire

Blue blurs surrounded me, lifting me on their shoulders and shouting joyfully, some singing and all laughing and smiling. Sammy was walking along beside me, smiling up at me. He put out his hand and I high fived him, smiling and laughing like a kid on a sugar high. I've never felt this good in my whole life. Nobody has ever cheered me on like this. I leaned back onto the shoulders of my teammates and smiled at the stars, taking in the glory.

I saw a figure up ahead. It was Chiron, smiling he said,

"Alright. That's enough. Put her down, put her down. It's time for the campfire."

People were still clapping me on the back as we walked up the hill. People still chanting and cheering as we sat down on the logs surrounding the fire. The reds finally started filing in after a few minutes of still excited cheering and yelling. All of their faces were low and pointed at the ground. Only one face was smiling. But it was a sad smile. Trix smiled at me her sad, tearful smile and sat. It's like when she smiled she smiled with her mouth, a beautiful smile but it never spread to her eyes. She gave me a thumbs up and I smiled at her.

Once everyone was seated the logs in front of us erupted with dancing flames, reaching towards the stars. There was something strange about these flames. They were blue, and they stayed blue until the Apollo cabin got up and started singing joyfully. They sang 'This Land is Minos' Land', 'I Am My Own Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandpa' and 'Down by the Aegean'. After a while, when I started getting comfortable, I started singing the songs, too. Chiron was over by the side singing the songs, a cheerful smile hanging on his bushy face. The fire was 20 feet high and the color of the sun in the morning.

All of the sudden, after a few more songs, the Apollo cabin's singing died down and stopped completely, all of their faces looking at a spot above my head. The fire rose a little bit and turned a dull yellow. I starred at the campers, who were all, it seemed, to be looking at a spot above my head. I slowly looked up, scared of what I was about to see. But it wasn't anything scary. It was in fact, incredible!

A kind of tealish blue light glowed brightly above my head, twinkling and parking in the light of the fire... Wait... Can light sparkle from... Light? Well, whether it can or can't, it did. Inside the light was a green trident, spinning slowly and bobbing up and down as if to say, _Hey! Look at me! I'm a glowing fork!_ I heard whispers all around me, from each cabin. Chiron walked up to stand byb my side and announced,

"Kat Kurrant, you have just been claimed." Chiron bowed in front of me and the rest of the campers followed his lead. Sammy had a look of utter bewilderment.

"You know what this means though, don't you?" said Danny, standing up. Chiron nodded his head and a few campers gasped.

"Wait... I-I'm confused." I stuttered, still looking at the shining blue fork.

Chrion turned his head towards me. "It means he broke his promise... Again. He did it with Percy but apparently he did it with you as well."

"Uhhh..."

Danny sighed dramatically. "Poseidon, Zeus and Hades, you know, the Big Three, made a promise to not have any more children with mortals because of the prophecy."

"The prophecy?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "This girl knows absolutely nothing! Honestly Kat, it's embarrassing!-"

"Get to the point, Mr. Moulton." Interrupted Chiron.

The satyr sighed. "Ok... The Prophecy of the Big Three stated that when a child of the big three turns 16 they will either cause Olympus to fall or they will save it. Percy was the 16 year old in the prophecy but he saved Olympus so everything is good now."

"I d-don't understand! What does this have to do with me?" Trix looked at me and said,

"Kat, don't you know who's symbol that is? Don't you know which god that has just chosen you?"

"Uh... I have an idea but I'm scared to announce it."

"Why?" Asked Chiron.

"Because then it'd make it real and I don't know yet if I want it to be real or-or just a dream..." I said the part slowly and looked at Sammy who, since the last few days, has become my best friend. He's someone I can really count on. He looked at the ground. Chiron sighed and Trix smiled sadly.

"It's ok," she said. "You're a demigod, Kat and you have to admit to it or you'll be living your whole life as a lie. C'mon Kat. Who claimed you?"

I sighed and looked around at all the campers staring at me and down at the camp. I looked at the cabins, the volleyball pit and the forest and realized something. This was my home. "Poseidon." I replied. "I have just been claimed by the god of the sea, Poseidon."


End file.
